


Freckles

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2016 NaNo Prompts [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed fell asleep oh no!, Gen, Lunchtime, boring reports, unholy laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: Falling asleep in Roy Mustang's office is never a safe endeavor.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this next... what is this? A blurb? Oneshott? Weird excerpt of nothing larger but my imagination? Idek...

* * *

Roy stood, staring down at Fullmetal, who’d had the gall to fall asleep on  _ his  _ leather couch, in  _ his  _ office.

By some miracle, Edward had finished his latest mission report before he got back to Central and decided to drop it off on the way to his hotel. Unfortunately, the report was nearly illegible—probably because it was written on a train—and Roy had spent the better part of an hour trying to decipher it, often with caustically worded “requests” for clarification. At some quiet moment or another, Fullmetal had fallen asleep.

Now it was lunchtime, and the rest of the office had cleared out to find some food, while Roy was left with the dilemma of either waking Ed and sending him on his way, or letting him get some clearly needed rest while Roy left to get his own lunch. Those dark circles under Fullmetal’s eyes were quite impressive.

Then Roy noticed something else under Ed’s eyes, and he leaned down to get a closer look. Were those…

They were! Ed was sporting a faint dusting of freckles across the arc of each cheekbone and the bridge of his nose. Roy grinned. It was kind of cute, and it took years off the young alchemist’s age, leaving him with a childish air of innocence.

Roy chuckled a little when he saw that one group of freckles looked a bit like a star if one were to connect the dots just so. Suddenly, he had to bite back a laugh of unholy glee.

Stepping softly to his desk, Roy pulled open the top drawer, wincing when it squeaked a protest, but Fullmetal didn’t so much as twitch. Pulling out a felt-tipped pen, he held it aloft victoriously, then pulled the cap off with dramatic flair.

Making his way back to Edward, Roy knelt next to the couch, being very careful not to bump the sleeping young man. He reached out with the pen and gently, gently drew lines on Ed’s face to create the star. Ed’s nose twitched once, causing Roy to freeze, but he settled again, and Roy let out a sigh of relief before completing the lines. Then he sat back and admired his handiwork.

Then he saw the freckles that made a flame and—well, how was he supposed to resist that?

Twenty minutes later, Roy wasn’t able to find any freckles left to connect. There were still a few unconnected ones here and there, but they didn’t appear to have any significance. He capped his pen and looked at Ed’s face. For a moment, Roy was brought back to his childhood, remembering his first book of constellations.

“Not bad, if I do say so myself,” he murmured, and stood, ignoring the tingling in his legs. He pocketed the pen and sauntered out the door to get his lunch.

Ed startled awake as the main office door shut. He looked around blearily at the empty office, then at the clock on the wall. It was lunchtime already? How long had he been out? He struggled to his feet. If Mustang wanted to go to lunch instead of finishing his report, he saw no reason to stick around and wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, both "freckles" and "dot-to-dot" were my prompts, but who wants to give it away??


End file.
